1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display method and apparatus having a display panel with a backlight unit utilizing blue and white light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the continuing development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses are being developed and distributed. In particular, numerous large scale flat display apparatuses such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display apparatuses and PDP display apparatuses have recently become widespread and used in general households.
An LCD display apparatus is unable to radiate light itself, and thus, generally uses a backlight unit. A backlight unit has various light sources such as a white LED, and provides backlight towards an LCD panel. The LCD panel uses an R, G, B color filter to filter the backlight and to display a color image.
R, G, B color filters exist independently. Therefore, a passing region for each light source is defined, thereby limiting a range for expressing a color.
In a case of a white LED which uses a general YAG fluorescent substance, only about 75% of color region of NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) can be expressed. A sub pixel structure where each of R, G, B are independently configured is unable to pass white light in its original state. Rather, the sub-pixel structure has to express the white light color by using a combination of RGB three colors. This reduces the brightness, which has been a problem.
In order to resolve this problem, the FSC method was developed which turns on R, G, B light sources consecutively and embodies a color, instead of using a color filter. However, the FSC method had a problem of causing a color break up (CBU) phenomenon. Besides, R, G, B light sources have different brightness and changing characteristics of wavelength due to temperatures, thereby creating the problem of changing the color senses when used for a long time.